


Who Would've Known?

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: On the outside Jumin Han is assumed to be stone cold and uptight. When he marries a woman suddenly, everyone speculates their relationship. They can think whatever they wish, because only she and him know what happens behind closed doors.





	Who Would've Known?

“Who would’ve known they’d get married so fast?” was often said about the newlyweds. Anyone who’s read any interview or magazine article would know how the public sees the Han family. The picture-perfect couple. Right out of a movie some may say. On the outside, their relationship seemed rushed and spontaneous. Some may even say the two hardly knew each other well enough to be in love let alone get married. Behind closed doors, however, there was a completely different story. One even those closest to them didn’t fully understand.   
…  
“Honey, I swear… don’t you even think about it,” Jumin warned his wife laughing.   
“How did you know I was behind you?” she asked, shocked he caught her in the act. Her devious plan to sneak up behind her husband, who was innocently reading his book on the couch, and attack him was destroyed.   
He put his bookmark in and set the novel down. Turning around he looked up at her. “I just knew.” He couldn’t help but smile up at her in awe at how cute she was with her hair a mess, no makeup, and pajamas. Them and their matching striped pajamas. Grabbing her wrists he yanked her down, over the back of the couch and into his arms. With the weight of her falling atop of him, they both toppled back.  
Hearing her laugh made Jumin close his eyes and wrap his arms around her, relishing the feeling of her against him. “Oh, how much I love you…”  
“I love you more.” Her reply was playful but still made his heart pinch. He tightened his hold on her, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Flipping them over, Jumin buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply into her.  
“I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you. I can’t live without you M/C. I love you more than you will ever know, more than you can comprehend. My home will never be complete without my beautiful, loving wife. As they say, I don’t deserve you. I promise to be better every day so perhaps one day I may be worthy enough.” Planting gentle, soft kisses, he trails up from her neck stopping at the corner of her mouth. “You are a miracle from heaven coming to me. I must be the luckiest man alive to have you love me this way. Even when you play and tease me I can’t help but feel loved. You’ve never asked for a thing. Everyone has always wanted me to be better, be ideal in their eyes. I feel, in a way, like I can be anything, anyone with you. I hope you never leave me.” Reaching for her hand, he grabs her finger to feel the ring sitting there. It was important to Jumin to have those rings. Hours upon hours he sat looking, debating, trying to find the perfect ring to put on her finger. It made him feel secure seeing it on her, and even more so wearing his own. It was a silent statement to each other and the world that you belonged to one another. Fiddling with her ring he kissed her once, twice, three times. “I love you the most in this world.”


End file.
